


[Podfic] Stories

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Backstory, Character of Faith, Childhood, Children's Stories, Fairy Tales, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women and the stories that helped shape them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157971) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/StarTrekStories_zpsa7890339.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:05:12 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/16t9bt6s4oe13smrcnq0) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/ecz0ek72998s1rjsw3cj)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com).


End file.
